Talk:Arrival
New Picture Can we get a new main image for this article? The existing image is fine, but it's off-colour and low quality.Rapturous 20:52, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Why does everyone say Chief is lucky? why yes, I suppose saving the Human race was just a luck of the draw....-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:21, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Read the novels. --Ajax 013 21:28, 19 September 2007 (UTC) I have, and is there any evidence to support the saying "Chief is lucky"? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:11, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :Read the novels again...constantly, people reiterate that the Chief has unbelievable luck. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 22:17, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, they say he does, but is there proof?? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:23, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :The thing is, nobody really knows what makes 117 better than the other Spartans. He's not the strongest (Sam), the fastest (Kelly), the smartest (open for debate, but not John), the best leader (Kurt), the best sniper (Linda), the sneakiest (Anton and probably Gray Team as well), the most versatile (Fred), the best pilot (Joshua), the most determined (James), the most impulsive (Will), the best at demolitions (Grace), or the best at 0-G (Li). That doesn't really leave many areas, but John's best quality is, in my opinion, his ability to survive anything. Anything. He's incredibly resilient, true, but that's not mostly what I mean: quite apart from surviving through adversity, adversity just doesn't seem to touch him. He's lucky. Anyone who has played Halo or Halo 2 on Heroic will acknowledge that although it takes considerable skill to play through the whole campaign on Heroic without dying. But playing through both campaigns back to back without dying once not only takes extraordinary skill, there's a couple places where it's just down to dumb luck. In that regard, John is lucky, and that's why everyone says he's the best of the Spartans. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 00:41, 20 September 2007 (UTC) The supposed "source" leads to someone playing about with the UI, not an actual cutscene. It should be removed. Kora ‘Morhekee ''The Battle-Net '' 04:48, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Well, everyone thought the real cutscene was from Sierra 117. Without the film of the guy playing around with the UI, we would still think that. Blue Ninja 19:46, 20 September 2007 (UTC) *Where does the transcript of this level come from? Can somone provide a link to the video? ---CT-5619 helmet comlink Did you seriously just say Chief isn't the best leader??????????? by far, thats one of the greatest things about him! and he's got skill, thats why he survives stuff -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:23, 20 September 2007 (UTC) We're lucky. We don't suffer the pain, go through the mental trauma and physical anguish, and we go back when we die. But in reality, assuming our playthrough is what really happened and is seamless, without the reversion after each death, then that's pretty incredible. No other Spartan in his situation could have destroyed the first Halo, and probably wouldn't have survived the second, nor the drop. Halo 3 eludes to facts written in the books, each of which has been checked to ensure consistency with the Halo "bible" that keeps all info on the Halo universe. Point is, John is the most generic Spartan, nothing too special, but almost as a way to make up for it, he tends to be able to survive in situations where most people's luck would run out. Cody2526 11:40, 29 September 2007 (UTC) How come he survives a 2km fall and in gameplay if he falls 30m he dies??!?!? Video Where does this transcript come from? Is there a video of this somewhere?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 23:40, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ya where did you get this? I wanna see the vid!!JanSpartan117 BLAM! 04:39, 21 September 2007 (UTC) This and Last One Standing anyone realize the difference between this and the Live Action video? in Last One Standing it depicts S117 coming down in bright daylight while in this cutscene its a nightsky. lol not thats its of any real importance haha - Hollywood 01:24, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Spoilers and other I added a spoiler warning because the transcript (and you-know-who you've seen it, you know who you-know-who is talking) and maybe some other content in this article may be considered spoilish (that's not a word is it?) to people who haven't started the game yet. Please be more responsible in the future by adding a spoiler warning or not adding spoilers until enough people have had a chance to start Halo 3. (It doesn't matter too much to me since I've gone past this level.) The source of the transcript is the actual game. lol. I've played it. E93 01:37, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Little Present Anyone else heard Johnson say the line 'Then they must love the smell of bad-ass... I left a little present for you, Arbiter, and I'm walking away. Haha!' Forerunner Ship? Does anyone else think the other fireball coming down at the beginning that isn't coming towards the camera is the Forerunner Ship?Trooper117 23:11, 26 November 2007 (UTC) It Is The Forerunner Ship.Shipmaster117 07:19, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Forerunner Door If you look closely at the metal object in the crater, one side is chared and one side is clearly forerunner door.--Sir Finnbar 04:08, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :It's actually the same floating platform found on Epitaph, so it's probably not a door.--FluffyEmoPenguin 21:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) How did Johnson, Miranda and the Arbiter beat John back to Earth? Surely John should have arrived first having been aboard a Forerunner ship and all. How then did they manage to beat him back to Earth? :As explained in Halo: Uprising, John spent several days fighting onboard the Forerunner ship or in outer space. That's why he finds all his companions when he lands. 12:33 19 April 2009 (UTC) :John fought a lot on the Forerunner Dreadnought, therefore he arrived later than Johnson, etc.Death will follow you...but you can survive 20:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Plus, we don't know how many stops the Dreadnought made. We know for definite that it went out of slipspace near Io.-- Forerunner 22:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Timing? The Master Chief appears in Halo 3 for the first time at precisely 1 minute and 17 seconds into the Arrival cutscene (1:17). I posted this under Miscellaneous Trivia, but it got edited out for an unknown reason. However, I put it back in, yet I'm not sure if there's anything wrong with it. I think it's a pretty good piece of trivia, considering that John's designation number IS 117. Can anyone else see if there's anything wrong with my edit? -Domos-022 07:12, 13 May 2009 (UTC)